


Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

by puncrastinasian



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fuck all, but it's whatever, fill in the blanks, im over it, it's all the ships that are hetero, just take your pick, literally this fic isn't about the characters, this entire story doesn't apply to them, this fic has no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puncrastinasian/pseuds/puncrastinasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, the sky told me a secret. Today, the ground whispered to me. Tomorrow, my heart brought me to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I know, three new one shots a day? Wow, the workload is insane.  
> Nah, I actually wrote all of these ages ago, I just edited them a bit and decided to put them up. And before anybody says anything about this particular one, I wrote this with no ship in mind, no characters, no tv show. I just put Bleach in the tags because that was my obsession at the time. So, just think of this fic as a quick freebie for any ship you like.

Yesterday, the sky told me a secret.

  
It told me of an angel, who fell from the heavens, cast away from the light. He unfurled his white wings and flew away, his feathers littering the air before settling gently onto the ground. He soared gently through the air, unable to return home, unable to find peace. He wandered around the world, trying to find a home, trying to fit in with someone, anyone. But his hope dwindled, as did his feathers, so did his life. He rubbed his eyes wearily, settling quietly down on a small patch on land in the middle of the wide ocean. With the salty ocean spray that tickled his face and the cold air that circled around him, he laid down to sleep, never wanting to wake up. So he didn't.

Today, the ground whispered to me.

  
It told me of the depths of hell. And the fires that consumed it. Where all sinners go and stay. But what of those who committed a crime so horrible, she was unfit to even reside there? She was cast aside to Earth, forced to spend all eternity in solitude. She trudged the dark Earth, her each step growing heavy. No one could hear her, no one could see her. She was alone. She had passed away quietly, curled up like a helpless newborn baby in the darkest alley. There she lay still, eyes shut, arms wrapped around herself. And a small warm tear, worked its way out of her unloved and powerless body. Slowly but surely, as her body stayed still, she turned into stone.

Tomorrow, my heart brought me to them.

  
It told me of two poor souls, one that was thrown into an eternity of sleep, another trapped in a body of stone. It told me of a red string that connects those two together.


End file.
